Heretofore, in the use of grooving tools for internal grooves as well as external grooves, but particularly in the case of internal grooves, there has existed the difficulty of a limited depth of cut due to the dimensional requirement that the tool holder must fit within the rotating workpiece. Other difficulties have existed in accurate relocation of the insert after it has been indexed to utilize an unworn cutting edge and to assure that for repetitive grooves, the cutting edges will be accurately prelocated for a precise control of the extension of the insert from the holder.
Other difficulites have occurred in the accurate securing of the indexable insert within a portion of the holder against longitudinal as well as transverse movements with respect to the holder.
Illustrative of the art of anchoring indexable inserts within a holder are the earlier issued patents of Applicant's Assignee, i.e.: U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,455,002, 3,436,799, 3,938,230.